An Angel's Wings
by Page-Chan
Summary: Curses aren't uncommon in the world. What is uncommon are curses that haven't been broken for centuries. Sent from a faraway place, Eiko has been set a job that could not only ruin her life, but of the ones around her as well.
1. Uh I dunno yet

An Angel's Wings ----------------

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fruits Basket characters blah blah blah.

Eiko woke up at dawn, again. She always did. It was a habit that she had gotten into. She didn't really mind it though. She was very excited about today. Today was Monday, and her first day at Kaiwaia High.

Since there were a few hours before she had to go to school, she decided to explore the area. Eiko lived alone. No parents, no siblings, no one. She had found a very peaceful clearing in some woods that was sort of near to the school.

She was searching for anything unusual that might pique her interest. Bored and unable to find the clearing she started in, she gave up and started to hed out of the woods so she could get to school. Walking through the woods, she found a path. It seemed pretty unusual, which was what she had been looking for, and, wondering what it could possibly be, decided to follow it.

All of a sudden, the trees started to clear out showing a beautiful clearing with a peaceful house sitting in the middle of it. She started to walk towards it when she felt her stomach growl. She remembered that she hadn't eaten in a long time. She began to feel dizzy and collapsed to her knees before the house. The world spun whirls of color in her eyes. She grabbed her head to trry to stop the world spinning. Three people, one girl and two boys, started to walk out of the house when they noticed Eiko.

One of the boys and the girl came running over. The boy slightly shook Eiko to see if she was okay. The swirls of color slowly fled from her eyes and her vision started to clear. She looked in front of her and saw a very handsome boy of around her age with dark bluish-grey hair and violet eyes. Eiko made an expression of confusion as if to say, "Where the heck did you come from?"

The boy, noticing that she had acknowledged his existence, asked, "Are you all right, miss?"

"Huh?" Eiko was still trying to turn the wheels in her head. "Oh! Um... yeah, I guess so. Uh... who are you?" The wheels in her head were still spinning madly.

"Oh, my apologies, my name is Yuki Sohma, and this is Tohru Honda." he gestured to the girl kneeling worriedly next to her looking as if she were about to cry.

"It's very nice to meet the both of you. My name is Eiko."

"Are you alright?" Tohru asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes I'm alright. I just haven't um... had breakfast this morning and it's a long way from my house to the school. I'll be fine though." Eiko quickly stood up to show that she was okay, but swerved on the spot. Yuki stood up and held her arm to steady her.

"I know! I'll go inside and get you something to eat." Before Eiko could refuse the offer, Tohru ran into the house. Eiko sweat dropped.

"Is she always like this?" She asked Yuki, who was still holding her up.

"If you ask me it's annoying." The boy that didn't rush over had decided to walk over.

"Shut up you stupid cat." Yuki glared at the other boy. Eiko looked up to see who Yuki was talkin to. It was another really good looking guy. He had bright orange hair that looked like he dyed it.

"Don't call me stupid you damn rat!" The boy clenched his fist.

"Miss Eiko, this is Kyo. He acts tough, but he's just a harmless idiot." Ignoring Kyo's shouts Yuki continued. "Miss Honda should eb done with your breakfast." He tried to help Eiko to the house, but she pulled her arm away.

"I'm fine. I can walk by myself."

"Are you sure?" Yuki looked worried. Eiko nodded her head and gave him a weak smile. She followed Yuki into the house.

"Your house is wonderful!" Eiko exclaimed as she walked into the living room. Yuki and Kyo sweat- dropped.

"It's a normal house! How could it possibly be wonderful!?" Kyo yelled. Ignoring him, Eiko went over to the table and sat down. A man came into the room wearing a kimono.

"Ho, what's this? I must be seeing things. Another high school girl in my house? I must be in heaven!" The man grinned widely and sighed happily. There was a loud thud, and before Eiko could even blink, the man was on the ground twitching.

"You sick bastard!" Kyo kicked him.

"Really Shigure... must you be such a pervert? In front of a guest no less." Yuki sighed and turned to Eiko. "Please excuse my cousin. He's a pervert, but he doesn't actually do anything."

"Yeah... sure..." 'These people are weird,' Eiko thought to herself. Tohru came in with a plate of eggs and toast (muahaha!!! It's the typical American breakfast!)

"You know... you really don't have to do all this."

"Oh, it's no trouble. I'm happy to do it."

"It will be trouble if you don't get going." Shigure stated while reading the newspaper. Tohru looked at her watch.

"Oh my gosh, we're gonna be late!" Tohru started to panick. Eiko grabbed the last piece of toast and everyone rushed out the door.

Author's Note: Yay! My second fanfic! I'm finally making some progress. I guess this chapter was kinda short, but I can only type so fast! Well hope you enjoy this chapter and read many more! Page-chan 


	2. Eiko's First Day

An Angel's Wings ---------------------

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Gotcha.

Should I do a recap of the last chapter? Nah. If you want me to tell me, and I'll do it for the next chapter.  
Okayhere we go!

Chapter 2: Eiko's First Day

At school...

"Finally! We made it on time!" Eiko managed to say through deep breaths.

"We have a little bit of time, let me see your schedule." Eiko handed her schedule over to Yuki. He looked at it for a minute.

"I see that you have all of Miss Honda's classes. You'll be fine."

"That's good. I just hope I can catch up on the work."

"I'm sure you will." They all walked to homeroom together because they all have the same class.

"Class, we have a new student today. Miss Takaia, please come up front." Eiko got out of her seat and walked to the blackboard. She blushed as everyone stared at her. Even Yuki, who had already met her.

"Please Miss Takaia, tell us something about yourself."

"Umm... my name is Eiko Takaia, and I'm from Kyoto." She blushed even more. She wasn't really a people person.

"Okay Miss Takaia, you may take your seat now. I hope everyone will kindly welcome her as part of our class." Eiko walked back to her seat and sat down. She was bright red, and kept her head down so nobody would notice.

The next class was gym. Eiko was a bit nervous. She was one of the worst students in gym at her old school. The girls were to do gymnastics and the boys were to do wrestling. Eiko noticed that Kyo was a little too excited about it. She looked over to Tohru who was talking with her friends. Eiko walked over to them just as the teacher told the girls to be quiet. Not caring, Eiko started talking to Tohru.

"You okay? You look nervous. Gymnastics really isn't that bad. You just have to-"

"Miss Takaia! I said to be quiet! 10 laps around the gym!" The teacher yelled.

"Only 10? Are you serious?" Eiko looked at her in disbelief.

"Don't back-talk me! 50 laps!"

"Eh, it's a bit closer..." Eiko mumbled to herself. Her school made them do at least 100.

She took off with incredible speed. Noticing that everyone was staring at her, she realized that it was most likely unnatural to be running this fast. She slowed down a little. After running 50 laps, she walked back over to Tohru and the other girls. Eiko hadn't even broken a sweat.

The teacher, who had obviously not been paying attention, told the girls to line up. They were to run across the gymnastics mat and do anything that they could. Eiko, Hana, Uo, and Tohru went to the back of the line. After some time it was Tohru's turn. She managed a cartwheel... barely. Uo had left for the bathroom so her turn would be skipped. Hana just walked across the mat. The teacher sighed at this.

"Hanajima! At least try to do something!" The teacher tapped the clip-board to her head in impatience.

Next was Eiko's turn. She took a few deep breaths. Being the new kid, she became nervous. She did not want to mess up and make a bad first impression. She ran onto the mat, did a cartwheel into two hand springs which led to a back flip, and landed with perfect grace. All of the girls stared as Eiko walked over to Tohru and Hana who were sitting against the wall. Tohru was also staring at her. Eiko sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I did a two-handed backspring. Glad my old teacher wasn't here. He would have freaked." She sat down next to Tohru. She looked over to see that the boys were staring at her too.

'Damn! I forgot everyone was human here." She glanced oer to Hana. 'Well, almost everyone...' She swore to herself that she would be more careful as she watched Yuki beat Kyo... for the third time in a row.

After school...(since I was too lazy to finish the school day. Nothing really happened so you didn't miss much.)

Eiko thanked everyone for helping her around school. Everyone went their seperate ways. Eiko went to the woods from the other side so that Yuki and Kyo wouldn't notice.

'Now to find a place to sleep...' She thought as she walked. 'It has to be away from Yuki and Kyo's house... and Tohru's must be nearby if she started to walk home with them. I better keep out of sight.' She walked for a while and saw a clearing up ahead. She pushed a bush aside to see a small vegetable garden.

"It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed. She sat down with her back against a tree. She had gotten a lot of homework (which I must say is cruel to a new student!) so she decided to start it.

At the Sohma's house...(Yuki and Kyo's, not the huge one with thousands of people and that girly man Akito)

Yuki took off his shoes and stepped through the door.

"Shigure, we're back!" He called as he walked over to the table and sat down. Kyo, being pissed off about being beaten in wrestling too, stormed in without taking off his shoes and went straight to the roof.

"What did you beat him at this time, Yuki?" Shigue came out of the kitchen with a bag of chips. (Man, I love chips. Maybe they're Doritos? or Sour cream and onion?I shall leave that for you to decide...)

"Wrestling," Yuki said, half paying attention. He was watching TV. The news was saying that there was a terrible storm brewing. He quickly finished his homework so that he could go to his sectret base and protect it from the storm. (If you don't know his secret base, then SHAME! Shame on you!)

Telling Shigure that he would be out late, Yuki headed towards his garden. He ran to beat the storm, and when he had finally gotten there, the storm had just began. He stepped into the clearing, and saw something he really did not expect to see. Eiko was asleep with her head on a math textbook next to the garden.

Author's Note: So sorry! I know I haven't gotten to Eiko's secret (read the summary) yet, but I PROMISE I will put it in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Pleze review, it makes me happy. When I'm happy I write faster. See? Win win situation! Page-chan 


	3. Eiko's Secret

An Angel's Wings ---------------- 

Disclaimer: I own the people I made up ya? Not the otha's man.

By the way... stuff said between these (' ') is thought. Yeah.

Chapter 3

"Miss Eiko?" Yuki walked over and kneeled next to her. Eiko slowly opened her eyes and looked to her left to see Yuki's face inches from her face. She jumped back a foot.

"Y-Yuki? Y-you scared me. What are you doing here?" They both looked over to the garden. "Oh! This is your garden? I'm so sorry! I didn't realize- I didn't mean to intrude, I just thought it was so beautiful, I couldn't pull myself away. I'm so so sorry!" Eiko sat up and shoved her things into her bag as she frantically apologized. Yuki grabbed her arm.

"It's okay. Calm down. I just came to protect the garden from the storm.

"Storm?Oh..." Eiko had just realized it was raining. (Man, people can be thick sometimes...) Yuki sweat-dropped. "At least let me help you."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to! Your garden's so wonderful, I can't just leave it here in the storm." Her eyes were wide and pleading.

"If you really want to, I'd be glad to have the company." He smiled.

"Thank you! I'll get started right away!" She kneeled next to the garden and began covering it.

After silently working for some time on protecting the base, Yuki broke the silence.

"You don't have a place to stay, do you Miss Eiko?" Eiko looked up.

"What? Of course I have a place to stay! What made you think that?"

"Well, for one thing, you were sleeping on your math textbook in the middle of the woods..."

"Hmph." Eiko crossed her arms. (Stubborn child...-Just like me!)

"We do have an extra bedroom you could stay in," Yuki said. (If this is true, then how many bedrooms do they have? Yuki's, Kyo's, Shigure's, Tohru's... wow.)

"Oh no! I couldn't! I'm only staying out on my own for a few days."

'Home... what is home?' Eiko thought to herself as Yuki stood up.

"Whatever you decide is fine with me. At least come in to warm up. You're soaked."

"What about the garden?"

"It should be okay. The storm has gotten calmer."

"Okay, I'll come." Yuki helped her up. She grabbed her stuff, and they set off to Shigure's house.

"I'm back," Yuki said to no one in particular as he stepped inside. Eiko followed.

"Oh, Yuki! I'm glad you're back, I was getting worried," a girl's voice said as she stepped into the hall. It was Tohru.

"Wait, you actually live here?" Eiko asked in disbelief. "I thought you just walked to school together."

"Yep, I'm very happy here." Tohru smiled.

'Alone... with three guys... WHAT IS SHE THINKING!?' Eiko's eye twitched slightly. She rubbed her eye to male it stop. She didn't even notice that Shigure and Kyo had come downstairs.

"She's come back to me!" Shigure cried as fake tears rolled down his cheeks. He ran/pranced towards Eiko with open arms. Eiko put out a hand and held him back. Her eye twitch had come back.

"Shigure... don't you ever get tired of this?" Yuki asked as he pushed Shigure away.

"Yuki, why must you be so cruel?" Shigure fake sobbed. Eiko's eye twitch had stopped. She was staring at the arguing cousins with amusement. She started to shiver (she's still wet. People don't instantly dry off you know... besides Inuyasha 'cause he can shake all of the water off... I'm rambling. Okay! Back to what you want to be reading!)

"Oh, Eiko! You're so wet! I'll go get you some of my clothes."

"No, you don't-" But Tohru was already up the stairs. Eiko had barely taken off her shoes and put her stuff next to the door, when Tohru came back with a bundle of clothes.

"Here. They may be a little small since you're taller than me. I hope they'll be okay."

"Of course they'll be okay. Thank you." Eiko smiled a true smile. (which I might add is rare)

"The bathroom is on the second door to the left. You can change in there," Tohru pointed. Eiko walked off to change.

"Is she gonna be staying here tonight?" Kyo asked.

"Aww, Kyo, feeling lonely at night?" Shigure said teasingly, nudging Kyo.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, you sick... bastard..." Kyo made a sad attempt to punch Shigure.

"Kyo is feeling lonely?" Tohru turned to Kyo with a worried look. (Poor, poor, naive Tohru.)

"Well, you see Tohru, when a man hasn't-" Shigure started, but Yuki put a hand over his mouth.

"You finish that sentence and I swear it will be your last," Yuki growled.

"What's going on?" Eiko had just finished changing.

"Nothing, Miss Eiko. Have some tea... and try to ignore Shigure. He's being more perverted than usual." Yuki glared at Shigure as everyone sat down at the table.

"Oh! I'll go make some tea for everyone," Tohru said, and rushed into the kitchen.

"Yuki, you should change too. You're still soaked," Eiko said with a smile.

"Oh... I guess you're right." Yuki looked down at his soaking clothes. They were stuck to his body everywhere. (oooh .) He got up and went upstairs.

"Kyo, you okay? You look terribly pale." Eiko tapped Kyo on the shoulder.

"He gets tired when it rains. An old habit of his. It's actually good. It means he won't hit me so hard -." Shigure explained.

"Here's everyone's tea. Oh, where's Yuki?" Tohru came out from the kitchen and set down he tea for everyone.

"Thank you. Oh, and Yuki's just putting on some warmer clothes." Eiko took a sip of tea. She hadn't had anything to eat or drink since lunch.

"So, how has school been for you? Tohru tells me you're new here." Shigure tried to strike up a conversation.

'Why does Yuki say he's such a pervert? He hasn't done anything perverted... The ''She's come back to me'' thing was strange, but he was just kidding... right?' Eiko looked up at Shigure. "Yeah, it's alright." Eiko took another sip.

"Did you move here recently?" Tohru asked.

"Yes... it's been a bit hard adjusting, but I'm getting used to it."

"Where are you from then?" Yuki had finished changing, and sat down.

"Oh, I'm from Kyoto," Eiko said quickly. She didn't want them to know where she really came from.

"I've always wanted to go there!" Tohru clasped her hands together with wide eyes. Eiko tried not to laugh. Since she didn't really know too much about Kyoto, she took another sip of tea so that she wouldn't have to say anything.

"It's raining really hard. You should stay the nigh here with us... if that's okay with you Shigure," Tohru said as she looked out the window.

"Of course! A young defenseless high school girl should never go out in a storm like that."

"Oh! I don't want to impose-" Eiko started, but stopped at the look on Tohru's face.

"It could be a sleep over!" Tohru smiled wide.

"Well, I guess it would be allright."

"Great! I'll take you're stuff upstairs."

"See Kyo, now you don't have to worry abou-" Yuki had put his hand to Shigure's mouth... again.

"I told you to stop talking about that!"

"But Yuki... Tohru's upstairs putting away Eiko's stuff," Shigure whined.

"That doesn't give you a reason to be perverted!" Kyo banged his fist on the table.

"Umm... did I miss something?" Eiko was completely lost. 'What a weird group of people.'

"The full moon's coming out tonight." Shigure had finally broken free from Yuki's hand.

Silence

"What the hell?! Why'd you say that?!?" Kyo had a popping vein on his forehead.(I think that's what they're called... you know... the cross lookin thing)

"Why not?"

Silence... again

Tohru came downstairs.

"Wow, it got late fast didn't it? It's almost eleven," Tohru said. Eiko's eyes grew wide.

"What?! Oh no... uh, umm... Goodnight everyone!" Eiko looked around frantically for a second then ran upstairs.

"Eiko?" Tohru walked up after her. The door to Tohru's room was shut.

"Eiko? Are you okay?"

"Come in, quickly." The dor opened, but the light was out. Tohru walked in, barely able to see the outline of Eiko. Eiko closed the door and locked it.

"Tohru, you have to promise to keep this a secret. Please, if you tell anone, anyone at all, I would have to leave and not some back. Okay?"

"Of course I wouldn't tell! I'm not a gossipy person. At least I try not to be. My mom always said that gossiping is wrong and I would never-"

"Okay, okay. I believe you." Eiko took a deep breath. "Turn on the light."

Tohru put her hand to the wall and felt around until she found the light switch. She flipped it up and gasped. Tears formed in her eyes as she stared.

Eiko had blinding white four foot wings sprouting out her back. Tohru smiled and took a small step foreward.

"You're... an angel."

Author's Note: Wow! Long chapter. I promised that I would put in the secret this chapter, so I did. My hands hurt from the typin. I know the whole angel thing sounds corny, but it's not what you think... kinda. I don't really know what I'm saying. Well, see you next chapter! Page-chan


	4. Life at the Sohmas

Disclaimer: All hail my ultimate disclaimer...ness! Fear me... Oh, and by the way, I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

Recap:

"You're an angel."

(Wow! Wasn't that the best recap ever? So long... I know)  
Okay... onward we go!

Chapter 4:

"Yep. That I am." Eiko grinned wide.

"I knew you were pretty before, but you're beautiful!"

"No I'm not, and you know it. If you think I'm pretty, you should see everyone else at home.

"How can you say that? Your wings are amazing." Tohru put out a hand and touched Eiko's left wing. Eiko shuddered.

"H-hey, stop that. It tickles."

"Oh, sorry. Just curious, why did you run up here so frantically?"

"Normally, I can keep my wings under control, but every full moon at eleven they overpower me. It's like that for all angels, just at different times. So, here I am. Oh! The guys will be wondering what's up. Can you go sown and make up some story like I got sick from the storm or something?"

"Of course! On one condition..." Tohru smiled.

"What?"

"Will you take me out flying sometime?"

"Sure." Eiko nodded. Tohru left to go downstairs and Eiko down against the wall and sighed.

'Life on Earth ain't easy.'

Downstairs...

Tohru finally came down the stairs after staying in her room with Eiko.

"What's wrong Miss Honda? Is Eiko okay?" Yuki asked.

"She just got a little bit sick from the cold weather. I'm going to make her some leek soup." Tohru went into the kitchen.

"Why the hell would that nasty stuff help?" Kyo covered his nose from the smell of leek coming from the kitchen.

"Because it's healthy, you stupid cat." Yuki finished his tea and put his cup down.

"Shut up, you damn rat!"

"You really are a stupid cat. You're so loud that you'll wake up the entire city." Yuki stood up. "I've had enough of you. I'm going to bed."

"'Night Yuki," Shigure said over a book he was reading.

"'Night." Yuki walked up the stairs. He paused in front of Tohru's door and stared at it before continuing on towards his room.

"Tohru, you should go to bed soon too. It's really late," Shigure called to Tohru as he and Kyo headed up to bed. Tohru finished cooking, and took the soup up to her room. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Here." Tohru handed the bowl to Eiko.

"What is it?"

"It's leek soup. It's supposed to make sick people feel better. I made it to carry out the story that you were sick."

"Oh, very clever. I've never had leek before..."

"Try it and see if you like it." Eiko unwillingly took a sip and choked a second later. She coughed a few times before she could talk.

"No... Tohru. I don't think I like it. Bleh, what an awful taste!" Eiko put the bowl down next to her and pushed it away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you wouldn't like it." Tohru looked down.

"It's okay, Tohru. I didn't know either" Eiko stretched. "Well, I think it's about time I hit the hay..."

"Goodnight Eiko." Tohru got in bed.

"Goodnight Tohru." Eiko slipped under the covers on the floor, and was soon fast asleep.

At dawn...

Eiko woke up to a bright and sunny morning. She got up and stretched. She looked out the window and saw the leftover water droplets glistening on the flower petals and leaves. She put on some jeans ripped at the knees and a tank top. She walked downstairs and saw Kyo heading out the door.

"Kyo? What are you doing up this early?" she asked. Kyo turned around, startled.

"Wha-? Oh, it's only you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nuthin. I should be askin' you why you're up so early."

"I always get up this early. How about you?" Eiko crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I train every morning." Kyo crossed his arms in a mimicking way.

"You train? In what?"

"Martial arts."

"Oh. Maybe we should fight somethime."

"Ha! Yeah right. Me fight you?" Kyo walked outside to train. Eiko clenched her fists.

'I could beat you any day.' She stormed into the kitchen to cook breakfast. After a half an hour, Kyo came back. Eiko came out of the kitchen, and without a word put down a plate of food in front of where Kyo sat.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast. What does it look like?"

"Shut up! I know what it is!"

"Then why'd you ask, stupid?"

"Don't call me stupid!"

"I have every right to! Now eat it before it gets cold!"

"Well maybe I will then!"

"Fine!" Eiko turned around and walked back into the kitchen. She smiled. "So easy to get him to do things..." She muttered to herself. She then went back to making breakfast.

Later in the morning Tohru came downstairs rubbing her eyes.

"Eiko, you're up already? Oh! You're probably hungry. I'll go make breakfast." Tohru headed towards the kitchen, but Eiko lightly grabbed her shoulders and steered her to the table.

"Sit. You're breakfast is almost ready." Tohru sat obediently, and Eiko went back into the kitchen. She came out a minute later with Tohru's plate.

"Thank you! But... you really didn't have to do this."

"Of course I did. I have to repay everyone for letting me stay the night." Tohru smiled and took a bite.

"This is amazing Eiko! Where did you learn to cook so well?"

"My mother taught me, but never has my cooking been praised." Eiko smiled.

"Kyo isn't her cooking good?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, good for dog food."

"If you don't like it don't eat it!" Eiko picked up Kyo's plate, but he reached for it and took it back.

"I'm still gonna eat it! Ever heard of Taco Bell? Geez..." Kyo continued to stuff his face. Eiko and Tohru looked at each other and shrugged. They had no idea what Taco Bell was.

Yuki and Shigure came down after a while and sat down. Eiko gave them their breakfast and they happilt ate it. Eiko sat down, finally done cooking.

"Aren't you going to eat something Miss Eiko?" Yuki saw that Eiko didn't have a plate in front of her.

"Huh? Oh! I already ate."

"No you didn't you liar," Kyo said as he put his hands behind his back and stretched.

"Kyo... shut up, I'm warning you." Eiko raised a spoon warningly.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, you think so?" Eiko chucked it at him, but he dodged it.

"Don't throw a spoon at me you idiot!"

"I told you I would!" Everyone sweatdropped as Eiko and Kyo bickered. Eiko soon stopped, and even though Kyo continued to yell at her, she turned to Tohru. "You know, I think I should get going..."

"Going where?" Yuki looked up from his plate.

"Home, where else?" Eiko glared at him. Tohru looked upset.

"You're not really going... home are you?"

"No, no. Of course I'm not going back to Kyoto."

"You really should stay here" Yuki insisted.

"That's right! You don't have a place to stay do you?" Tohru agreed.

"Um, well... I..."

"Come come! Stay with us! Do you really dislike us so?" Shigure made a face as if he was about to cry.

"No, I don't mean that! I just don't want to be a burden."

"At the rate you're going, you're gonna die before you become a burden." Kyo said as he rested his chin on his fist. You could tell that he was bored of the conversation.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Eiko turned to Kyo.

"Well, for one thing you don't eat, aaaand you're a violent bitch."

"What?" Eiko lunged at Kyo, but was stopped. Shigure had a hold of her belt. "Let go of me!"

"If you're goin to fight, please do it outside." Shigure begged. Yuki sighed.

"Is that all you care about?"

"Yes, actually, it is." Yuki put his hand to his face.

"You're hopeless..."

Eiko gave up on attacking Kyo, sinde it was obvious that Shigure wouldn't let her.

"So you're staying right?" Tohru pleaded.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Tohru smiled.

"Wonderful! Two high school girls living in my house! It must be heaven!" Shigure cried tears of joy.

"You have no idea..." Eiko muttered.

"What was that Miss Eiko?"

"Oh, nothing!"

'What have I gotten myself into?'

Author's note: Yes, I know its been so long since I have updated, but I gave up computers for lent. Well, anyway please R&R. It keeps me going. If I don't get any, I type less and less. Anyway, ciao! Page-chan 


	5. Secret's Out

An Angel's Wings ----------------------

Disclaimer: I do not rule the land of the zodiac...ness. But I am the year of the horse, does that change anything? Huh? Does it? No? Crap.

Chapter 5

Eiko has stayed with the Sohmas for three weeks now. She soon got a job as a waitress, and she finally got used to living a life on earth.

Eiko was walking up the stairs when she heard voices. She stood against the wall, listening.

Eiko's P.O.V.

"... We'll still have to tell Akito." It was Shigure's voice. "I know you don't want to, but it's the rules."

"What Akito doesn't know won't hurt him." Kyo's voice responded.

"Wow! I'm surprised! You two are agreeing on something! But unfortunately, it's not that easy."

"But Miss Honda stays here." I could tell that it was Yuki... but he sounded different. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but there was definitely something different. 

"And Akito is beginning to dislike her," Shigure added.

"Beginning to? That's an understatement," Kyo said. "Let's talk about this later, I'm hungry." I heard footsteps so I quickly ran off to Tohru/My room.

'Akito... Akito... where have I heard that name before? Rrg! It's on the tip of my tongue!" I hit myself in the head, trying to knock the memory of the name Akito to the surface of my brain. After a few painful blows to the head, I decided that I should check my handbook. I could smell lunch from downstairs. I realized how hungry I was and took my handbook with me. I began to search through it as I walked down the stairs.

Yuki's P.O.V.

Man... I can't believe we're going to tell Akito about Miss Eiko. He's not going to like this at all. Since lunch was ready, I thought that I should go get Miss Eiko. Last I saw her she was in her room. I went towards the stairs to see Miss Eiko trip on a stair. I yelled "Watch out!" But it was too late. She crashed into me, and we fell to the floor.

Eiko's P.O.V.

"Oww..." I slowly pushed myself up a little bit. I realized I was on top of Yuki, and quickly got off of him and sat next to him. I was still kind of in shock from the fall. Yuki groaned and slowly leaned up. He looked at his hands and his eyes grew wide. He turned to me, shock written all over his face.

"Yuki, are you okay?" I thought he had been hurt because his face was horrified.

"Y-yeah..." Yuki continued to stare at me. I looked over to the others who were all at the table. They were all staring at me too.

"That counts as a hug doesn't it?" Tohru asked.

"It does... this has never happened before. We'll definitely have to tell Akito now..." Shigure responded, not taking his eyes off me.

"Damn, this is messed up." Kyo muttered.

I thought for a minute. 'Hug... Akito... Sohma! The Sohma Family Curse!'

"Oh my god!" I stopped myself and muttered under my breath. "My apologies for saying your name in vain." I stood up fast and ran up the stairs two at a time.

Outer P.O.V.  
------------

Eiko ran up the stairs and everyone blinked after her.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kyo asked. Eiko ran into her room and walked over to her pile of belongings. She picked up a thick book that looked kind of like a dictionary. The cover was completely blank. Eiko turned it over to the back cover. There was a golden symbol of a wing on there. She brushed her hand over the symbol. The wing lit up and the book flipped over. There were now huge gold letters on the front cover saying, "Family Curses". She opened it up and began to flip through it.

"Sohma, sohma, sohm- ah! Here it is!" Eiko put the book in her lap and began to read.

The Sohma Family Curse, also known as the Curse of the Zodiac, is one of the longest curses never broken. Even today there are secrets that are unknown. All that is known of the curse is that thirteen Sohma family members change into animals of the zodiac when hugged by the opposite sex. There is also one that holds the "Core" of the Sohma Curse. Any angel that fails will lose their wings, and be forced to be a servant of the head of the family unil the head dies. Then they too will die as a human.

"Wait... that can't mean that-!" Eiko ran back down the stairs and out the door. "I'll be right back!" She called over her shoulder as she ran out into the woods. She ran into a clearing and stopped in the center.

She looked up and screamed, "Felix! I know you're up there!" A blinding light appeared in front of her. She covered her eyes with her arm as a man steped through the light. The light disappeared and Eiko lowered her arm. The man was wearing a school uniform, and had short black hair. He was a head taller that her, and had wings that were 5 feet long each. "Felix, don't tell me..." Eiko started. The man looked down.

"My apologies. It's out of my hands."

"But, Felix, you're the head of our class! Surely you can do something!"

"You know I can't override the AAA."

"The Angel Assignment Agency? But the AAA only gives assignments to graduated angels, and I'm only a ninth year!(There are fifteen years total.)"

"I'm not really sure why, but I'll go check things out up there. For now you should work on learning abuot the family curse. Speak to a man named Hatori Sohma. He knows about the angel assignments and will be able to help you. Speaking of knowing about us... records have it that you told a human you were an angel?" He gave her a piercing look.

"Um, well... you see- I, uh..."

"You know we're not supposed to tell humans!"

"But that Hatori guy knows..."

"He's cursed. Is Tohru cursed?"

"Of course not, but... oh."

"Don't you ever pay attention in class?"

"In History? Do you think any girl in their right mind could pay attention when Shinta's in the room? Even I can't help but stare. And anyway,Tohru is completely trustworthy." Felix gave her another piercing look. "I'd trust her with my life."

"Fine. Just try not to let anyone else find out," He could tell that she was serious. "I'll leave for now, but I will come back and tell you the news from up there. Remember, you're a student. You only have a year on Earth, unlike the graduated angels. If you don't break the curse by then..."

"I know."

"Good luck." With another flash of light, Felix disappeared. Eiko sighed.

"Well, I guess I better go back. I think I've thoroughly confused the others." Eiko headed back towards the house.

When Eiko walked into the room, everyone was sitting at the table.

"What's up?" Eiko sat down next to Yuki. Shigure looked serious. "Umm... is something wrong?"

"Well, you see..." Shigure thought of a way to explain. "I know! Tohru, hug Yuki."

"Ehh?" Tohru blushed.

"Why can't you just tell her?" Yuki asked.

"She wouldn't belive me." Shigure replied.

"I don't believe anything you say Shigure. It could lead to my death one day..." Eiko said.

"See? My point exactly. If you really don't want to then I'll gladly hug Tohru myself."

"Fine." Yuki said as he hugged Tohru. There was a loud POOF and pink smoke swirled around the room. Eiko coughed, and when the smoke disappeared she looked up.

"Huh? Where'd Yuki go..." She looked down and saw Yuki's clothes on the floor. "Um... and why isn't he wearing his clothes...?" The clothes jerked and Eiko jumped. She slowly lifted up Yuki's shirt, and underneath it was a small rat with purple eyes. 'I see... so Yuki's the rat. I guess I have to pretend I don't know... I'm gonna hate myself for this...' She thought to herself.

"Aww... a cute little rat." Eiko had to admit, he was an adorable rat. "C'mere little fella." She put out her hand for the "rat" to sniff. Kyo burst into fits of laughter, and Shigure chuckled lightly. Tohru didn't see what there was to laugh about (poor naive Tohru...) and just smiled. Kyo rolled on the ground, tears forming in his eyes as he laughed.

"...Miss Eiko?"

"Aaah! It talked!"

"Eiko... that's Yuki" Shigure managed to say through stifled laughs. Kyo continued to roll around on the floor.

"What! But how?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story. A REALLY long story. You see..." As Shigure explained, Eiko listened, pretending to be surprised. She learned a few things she didn't know about the curse. Like the fact that Akito is the head of the family ans carries what is called the "core" of the curse. Yuki still hadn't changed back.

"Oh, I almost forgot. When we change back we're-" But it was too late. There was a loud poof. "naked. Wow! I did forget again. Haha!"

"Aaaahh!" Eiko covered her face in her hands, and lowered her head to her lap. She sat there while Yuki put his clothes on. (Tohru had looked away right before it happened.)

'They SOO didn't mention that in the book!'

Minutes passed by and Eiko sat there motionless. Yuki put his hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Eiko? Are you going to be all right?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine... just... dandy." She stood up, not looking at Yuki's face. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "I'm just going to get something to drink." She walked out of the room into the kitchen.

"Well, do you think she should know about us?" Shigure asked.

"You're asking that now? Anyway, I'm worried about her. She looked kind of shaken."

"She DID see you naked." Shigure stated.

"Shut up! I knew that, but she looked upset about something else... did something happen when she was in the woods?"

"Like rape?" Shigure asked.

"NO!" Yuki shouted.

Eiko had filled a cup with water, but instead of drinking it, she splashed it in her face.

"Whew, I think I feel better now." She dried herself off with a towel and went back to the others. "So you transform when hugged, right?" Eiko asked as she sat down. "That can be an advantage sometimes can't it?"

"It's not that simple..." Yuki looked down.

"It doesn't really seem like a curse. I mean, how is it bad? Sure, you can't hug someone, but that doesn't mean that it's the end of the world."

"But you can't have s-" Shigure started, but Kyo and Yuki both punched him in the face. "Ow! You guys are so mean!"

"Pervert," Kyo said.

"Well, back to what we were talking about. You'll understand the curse when it's time, but until then be happy! Live life to the fullest! Que sura sura, right?" Shigure reverted back to his old self.

"Sure... whatever. I have to finish my homework for Monday. If you'll excuse me." Eiko stood up and went to her room. "I guess I better start studying." She walked over to her backpack and pulled out a piece of light blue chalk. She walked to the wall and drew a large circle. When the two ends of the circles touched, a bright blue light filled the circle. It cleared and there was an angel with spectacles on the other side.

"Angel's Sanctuary of Books, how may I help you?" The woman said.

"Hi. Umm, I would like to rent a book on the Sohma family curse."

"The Sohma Curse? Why would you want a depressing book like that?" The woman asked with a stare.

"Uh, project."

"I see. One moment please." The woman walked out of sight for a minute and came back.

"There is no book on the Sohma curse. It's too unknown. However, there is a book called Terrible Curses that has some information on the Sohmas."

"Oh, then can I take out that book?"

"State your name, year, and how long the book will be out."

"Eiko Takaia, ninth year, and one year." The woman pushed a notebook into Eiko's hands and a quill.

"Sign here." Eiko signed it and handed it back to her. A minute later, two small faeries brought a huge textbook and threw it at Eiko. She almost fell over. "Have a nice day." And with that, the blue circle disappeared.

"Okay. Let's see what this book has to say."

Author's Notes: Well, there's the end of another chapter. I'm so good!.

Kyo- No you're not! You haven't updated in months!

Page-chan- Lies! Don't make me kill you off! And you were gonna have such a happy ending too...

Kyo- Nooo! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! grabs page-chan's leg and sobs

Yuki- What's up with him?

Page-chan- Oh, nothing. He was just admitting his undying love for me.

Kyo- What! No I- page-chan gives him a piercing look

Tohru- Oh, Kyo loves Page-chan?

Kyo- NOO! It's not true! It's not true!

Tohru- That's so CUTE!

Kyo- NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yuki- See you later... 


	6. Hidden Truth

An Angel's Wings ------------------------------ 

Disclaimer: We get it already! I don't own it okay! So get off my back! (sobs)

_Kyo_- What's wrong with you?

_Page-chan_- I'm hungry!

_Kyo_-...

**Chapter 6:** Hidden Truth

"Okay, let's see what this book has to say." Eiko sat on the bed and opened the book up in her lap. "Hmm... Sohma Curse." She checked the table of contents. "Here it is! Sohma Family Curse, page 473." Eiko flipped the book to the page.

'The Sohma Family Curse, also known as the Curse of the Zodiac, is one of the longest curses never broken. Even today there are secrets that are unknown. All that is known of the curse is that thirteen Sohma family members change into animals of the zodiac when hugged by the opposite sex. There is also one that holds the "Core" of the Sohma Curse. The angels that have failed this assignment are listed on pg.782.'

"I really don't want to know, but my curiousity is overwhelming." Eiko thought to herself as she turned to the page. "Hmm Kae Araki... Minami Takayama... Nobuo Tobita... What? It, it can't be!" Eiko screamed and dropped the book on the floor. The last name was Narumi Takaia. "Mother... No! It's not true! It can't be true! There has to be someone else with that name! There has to be..." Tears streamed down her face as she hugged a nearby pillow. There was a light knock on the door.

"Miss Eiko? Is something wrong? I heard a scream." It was Yuki. Eiko ran over to her stuf and grabbed an angel cloth. It cleared her face of all tears instantly. She walked to the door and cracked it open a bit.

"Oh, Yuki. It's you. Nothing's wrong. I was just startled. A bird flew in the window and back out." Eiko tried as hard as she could not to start crying again.

"Okay... anyway, dinner's ready."

"Oh, I... I'm not really that hungry."

"You're not trying to starve yourself again are you?" Eiko could tell that he looked worried. Eiko sighed.

"No, no. Not at all. I'm just not feeling well." She made a small smile to reassure him.

"Well, when you get hungry, come down. I'm sure Miss Honda will make you something."

"Okay. Thank you." Eiko closed the door and sat back down on the bed. Yuki got the others and went downstairs to dinner.

"Where's Eiko?" Tohru asked.

"Probably trying to kill herself again," Kyo said.

"Shut up, you stupid cat. She's just not feeling well," Yuki replied.

"Oh, no! Is she sick?" Tohru asked.

"I don't think so, but whatever it is, it's made her upset."

"Maybe it's the curse," Kyo said.

"You think so?" Tohru asked.

"But why?" Yuki asked. 'Does she think we're repulsive?' Yuki looked hurt at the thought.

"I'll go bring her some rice balls after dinner and ask what's wrong." Tohru said.  
---------------------  
Eiko had finally managed to stop crying, but she still felt terrible. She was afraid. If she failed she would lose her wings and die as a human. Normal angels that fail are either sent back to heaven if it is minor or die as an angel, but dting as a human is extremely painful for pro-angels(previously was an angel). Eiko was jerked out of her thoughts by the door opening.

"Eiko? Are you okay? Yuki said you weren't feeling well. I brought some rice balls since you didn't have any dinner." Tohru sat next to Eiko on the bed.

"Thanks." Eiko took a riceball and happily ate it. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. "Tohru... I... thank you. I guess things have just been a little hectic lately."

"Hectic? What do you mean?" Tohru asked.

"Up there..." Eiko pointed up. "Something weird is going on, and I'm caught up in the middle of it all."

"Oh. Well I'm sure everything will solve itself."

"It's not that easy..." Eiko, realizing what she had just said, knew why Yuki had sounded different. _'He was... sad? But what is there to be sad about? He's popular, good looking, and even if he can't hug girls, he can still kiss them. I don't... get it...'_

"Eiko?" Tohru asked.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I guess I spaced out. Let's go downstairs. It's lonely up here." Eiko walked to the door and Tohru followed.  
-----------------------  
Next Day...

Eiko couldn't take notes in class. Thoughts ran through her head of the past weekend._ 'What do I do? I can't tell anyone that I'm an angel, but I need to find a way to contact Hatori Sohma. What do I do?'_

"Miss Takaia!" The teacher slammed a textbook on her desk. Eiko jumped a foot. "Have you been listening at all?"

"Um... yes?" Eiko responded.

"Don't lie. We're ten pages past you." Eiko looked down at her open textbook. "Now pay attention!" The teacher walked back up to the front of the room. Eiko blushed as she noticed the whole class staring at her. She looked down and suddenly became fascinated with her book. Yuki looked at her embarrasingly trying to find the page that they were on.

_'She's still upset? It really might be the curse...'_

The bell rang, and everyone filed out of the classrooms. Eiko was about to set off for work, when Yuki tapped her on the shoulder.

"Do you have a minute?" Yuki asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Eiko and Yuki walked out of the classroom.

"You seem upset lately. Is anything wrong?" Yuki asked.

"No. Not really. Why?" Eiko faked clueless.

"You just seem... distant these past few days."

"I do? Well, I certainly don't mean to. I guess I need to pay more attention in class. Hehe." Eiko looked at her watch. "Oh! I'm going to be late for work. I'll see you tonight. Bye!" Eiko ran off, waving to Yuki. _'Yes! He totally bought it! I think...'_

_'What was that about? Is she avoiding me?'_ Yuki thought to himself.

Author's Notes: Whew, another chapter. This is probably one of the fastest updates. Yay! That means it's summer! W00tage! Anyway, read and review please!


	7. Hatori Sohma

**An Angel's Wings**

_Shout Outs_:  
w00tage! My first shout out thingie!

chocolateriku: Maybe, maybe not. I no telling! You will never make me! Unless I put it in the story. And anyway, I don't love Kyo. I just like manipulating him and messin with his head.

darkblinds: bubble bubble!

luvu4ever: Glad you liked it! .

Thanks for reviewing yalls! (i love that word!)

Disclaimer: Ich besitze nicht die Fruits Basket Buchstaben! (that's german for I don't own the Fruits Basket characters)

_Chapter 7: Hatori Sohma_

Eiko came home from a way too long (at least to her it was) day at work. Eiko lazily took off her shoes by the door.

"Oh, Eiko! Welcome home!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Hi." Eiko said blandly. Tohru ran into the kitchen and back out.

"Here. Everyone had dinner already." Tohru put a plate of food on the table.

"Thanks." Eiko sat down, and began on her food.

"Are you okay? You seem really tired." Tohru said, worried.

"Hmm? Why does everyone keep asking me that? Anyway, I had to carry in the new shipments in today. Really heavy shipments if you ask me."

"Oh."

"Where is everyone?" Eiko asked, noticing that they were the only ones in the room.

"Umm... Shigure is writing... Yuki's out in his secret base... and Kyo is on the roof." Tohru said.

"Secret base? What do you mean?" Eiko asked.

"Well, it's a secret place that only Yuki and I know where it is. It's so cool!" Tohru explained.

"So you go there a lot?"

"I only go if Yuki asks me. It is his after all. I don't want to intrude."

"Oh. Well, it's getting late. I better get some sleep." Eiko stood up. (She had finished her food.) "You should too."

"I'll be up in a minute. I just have to wash the dishes."

"Okay." Eiko headed for the stairs. She would have continued up, but she heard Shigure's voice. She looked around the corner, and saw Shigure talking on the phone.

"-but Ha'ri... Are you even paying attention to me?... No, I'm not... I'm not up too late! Eiko and Tohru are... Oh Eiko? She's been staying with us for a while... Don't worry. We'll figure something out... Hatori... Wait don't hang-" Shigure sighed and put the phone on the reciever. "Oh, Eiko. I didn't see you there."

"Umm... I heard my nae so I came over." Eiko lied. She didn't want to admit to eavesdropping. "Who was that?"

"That was my friend Hatori Sohma. He's the family doctor."

"Oh, anyway... could I use your phone?" Eiko asked.

"So late at night?" Shigure asked.

"I need to call my parents. I keep forgetting to. If I don't do it now, I'll never remember."

"You never told us about your parents."

"Well, they stayed in Kyoto, but sent me here." Eiko mentally patted herself on the back for all the quick thinking.

"Of course you can use the phone! Goodnight!" Shigure headed up the stairs.

'Whew. Now that he's out of the way...' Eiko picked up the phone. 'I love redial!' She pressed the redial button and waited for someone to pick up the phone. A calm voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi. Is this Hatori Sohma?" Eiko asked. She fumbled with her hair as she spoke. She wasn't one for talking on the phone.

"Yes."

"Hi. I'm Eiko Takaia... I was told that you could help me." Hatori's calm voice was not helping her nerves.

"Oh, you're the one staying at Shigure's house."

"Yes."

"You know about the curse, do you not?" Hatori asked.

"Yes. That's what I was meaning to ask you about. I'm the new assignment for the Sohma curse."

"Hmm. I see. We will need to talk. I'll have Momiji come meet you after school, and bring you here."

"Sure."

"I look forward to meeting you." Hatori said. He hung up. Eiko sighed heavily.

"Thank goodness that's over." Eiko walked upstairs and fell asleep instantly.

The bell rang, and students slowly emptied out of the classrooms. Eiko went to look for Momiji, but she had no idea who he was. She didn't realize that the others had gone ahead of her.

"Hey, slowpoke! Can you walk any slower?" Kyo called out.

"I have a name you know!" Eiko caught up with the others. "By the way, I have to go to work again today, so you guys go on without me.

"Sure. We'll see you later, Miss Eiko." Yuki smiled and the two boys continued back to the house. Tohru had left for work earlier. Eiko sighed, and looked around for anyone who looked like their name migt be Momiji. Just when she was about to give up, a young boy ran into her and knocked her over. The boy jumped up and started hopping around excitedly. Eiko slowly stood up, and stared at the boy.

"Yay! I found you! I found you!" The boy hugged her again, catching her off guard. She stumbled backwards, but managed to stay on her feet. The boy continued to squeeze the very life out of Eiko until he was pulled away by an older looking boy with black an white hair.

"What if she wasn't Eiko? Do you have any idea how much trouble that would have caused?" The older looking boy asked, annoyed.

"But it IS her! Why are you so mean Haru?" The boy squirmed away from Haru, and like a magnet shot back to Eiko. Again he began to squeeze the life out of her. Not to mention her air. Haru hit him on the head.

"Waah! Eiko, Haru hit me!" Momiji sat on the ground and sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Eiko. Momiji's just excited to be able to hug a girl. Hatori didn't rust Momiji, so I came along. My name is Hatsuharu Sohma."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you both. So you two live in the main house right?" Momiji instantly stopped crying.

"Yeah! It's really big! You'll love it!"

"We should get going. Hatori is looking forward to meeting you." They headed out of the school grounds to the Sohma Estate. Eiko was kind of nervous about meeting Hatori. He knew all about the angels, and has a creepy voice over the phone.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale." Momiji said as he held her hand.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous, that's all." She noticed that Haru was giving her a strange look. She turned to look at him, but he quickly turned away.

'Hmm? Why did he look at me like that? Maybe he knows something...' Eiko thought to herself.

"We're here!" Momiji exclaimed as he yanked her up to the front gates.

"Wow! It's huge!" Eiko said as the gates opened. 'Oh, God, why me?' Eiko let Momiji drag her to where Hatori lived.

"HATORI! Hatori, Eiko's here!" Momiji yelled as he banged on the door. The door opened to a man in a white coat and cold eyes. Eiko froze as if entranced. There was so much sadness in his eyes.

"So you found her. Good," Hatori said in a monotonous voice. He was looking at Haru.

"But Ha'ri! I found her!" Momiji whined.

"Come inside." Haru and Momiji walked in, followed by a hesitant Eiko. "Haru, Momiji, I'm out of drinks, could you go get us some?" Haru nodded and pushed Momiji out of the room as he left. Hatori and Eiko sat down at a nearby table. "Good. Now that they're gone we can get started. So you're our new angel."

"Yes..."

"I hope you will be able to find the answers. For both of us."

"You're one of the zodiac?" Eiko asked.

"Yes." There was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry. I'm still a student. I don't think I can help you at all. Let alone get rid of the curse. I don't even know what to do next."

"Well, first you have to meet with Akito. He has requestedto see you."

"Oh! When should I meet with him?"

"He wanted to see you this Saturday."

"Okay."

"I'll come by Shigure's house and pick you up."

"Sure. Thank you."

"HAAATOOOOORIIIIII! We're back!" Momiji threw open the door and sat next to Eiko. He handed her a drink.

"Thank you." Eiko drank it, caught deep within her thoughts. 'Akito... I wonder what he's like...'

Author's Notes: Wow! Another chapter! I'm on a roll! It's probably because of my gtranparents. They're visiting. Oi vey... Noooooo! Kyo, don't hurt her!

Kyo: What the hell are you talking about?

Pagechan: (sniff) I'm watching the fourth disc of Fruits Basket. (sniffle)

Yuki: You're watching what?

Pagechan: Oh, nevermind...


	8. Meet Akito

**An Angel's Wings**

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Fruits Basket. Why do you keep asking me? I'm not gonna be able to buy it off or nothin!

_Chapter 8: Meet Akito_

Eiko paced her room over and over. She was so nervous about meeting the head of the Sohma family she could barely sleep the night before. She was tired, but had to do something. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Yuki walk into the room.

"What has you so worried?" Yuki asked. Eiko jumped and turned around.

"Aah! When did you get here?" Eiko demanded.

"About a second ago."

"Oh, I knew that." She walked over an sat on the bed. (just to let you know, Tohru and Eiko share the bed. Shigure bought them a really big bed.) She sighed. Yuki came over and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"I'm just nervous. I have to meet Akito today and-"

"What?" Yuki's eyes were wide, and his face showed both shock and fear.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?"

"Why do you have to meet him?" Yuki asked, trying to stay calm. Eiko didn't even notice that he wasn't calm to begin with.

"Hatori said that Akito wanted to meet me."

"Hatori agreed with this?"

"Yes. Yuki, is something wrong?"

"I'm going with you." Yuki said in a voice so faint that Eiko couldn't hear him.

"What?"

"I said, I'm going with you!" Yuki yelled. Eiko was taken aback.

"What do you mean? You can't-"

"Akito isn't someone you meet everyday. Trust me, you don't want to be caught alone with him."

"Yuki..." Eiko stood up. "I have to go alone. Hatori will be there, so don't worry about it." Before Yuki could say anything, a car could be heard pulling up to the house. "That must be Hatori." Eiko walked out of the room, and downstairs.

'What is going on?' Yuki thought as he followed her.

"Ha'ri! What brings you to our humble abode?" Shigure asked, as Hatori stepped out of his car.

"You know perfectly why I'm here," Hatori said.

"You told Shigure?" Eiko asked as she walked out of the house.

"Only parts of it."

"Oh, good." Eiko walked up to Hatori.

"Are you ready to go?" Hatori asked. Eiko nodded and they both got into the car. Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru stood in front of the house as the car turned around and left.

"What was that all about?" Kyo asked.

"..." Yuki watched as the car rode off into the distance.  
--------------------------

"So we finally meet." Akito stood in his robe, facing the wall. Eiko kneeled behind him on a mat, and Hatori behind her. "Eiko, tell me, how does it feel to know that you will fail?" Eiko looked up. She didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. "I asked you a question."

"I-I don't know," Eiko managed to say.

"That's a lie," Akito said.

"A lie?"

"You do know what it feels like. So many have failed before you, and you're only a student. Even your mother failed. I'm sure the head before be had fun torturing her before her death." Akito turned around, a malicious smile plastered on his face. "Come here." Eiko hesitantly stood up. "Now, show me these 'heavenly wings' I've heard so much of." Eiko didn't move. Akito grabbed her by the neck, and lifted her off the ground. Hatori watched in fear as the life slowly left her body. Eiko's wings shot out, and Akito dropped her to the floor.

"You see? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Eiko coughed from the lack of air. "Aww... poor thing." Akito knelt down next to her. He put out his hand as if to pat her shoulder, but he reached out further and ripped off a feather from Eiko's wing. "I guess we'll have to put this next the the other's now, won't I?" Akito walked over to a table. There were some glass cases on it, and all of them were covered by a silk sheet. Akito pulled off the sheet, and underneath were glass cases with a single feather in each one. The last one, however was empty. Akito opened it and put Eiko's feather in it.

"Do you like my collection?" Akito asked. A single tear fell down Eiko's pale face. "Do you realize how little chance you have of 'saving' us?" He lifted her up by her shirt. "Did you really think you could save us? Did you?"

"No." More tears fell as she was shaken by Akito. He dropped her, and took something out of his pocket. It was a large dog collar.

"I look forward to your failure." He said as he shook the collar in front of her.

"Don't you want to be saved?" Eiko asked.

"Saved?" Akito kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain. "Saved from what? How would you know if I wanted to be saved? Nothing can save me!" He grabbed her up be the shirt again, and threw her against the wall. There was silence. "Hatori, get her out of my sight." Hatori stood up, and lifted Eiko gently. He slowly walked out of the room. A tear ran down his cheek.

Over at Shigure's Torhu's teacup cracked.

**Author's Notes:** Yes. I know. Very short chapter, but live with it! I'm not made of time! I was actually happy to do this scene. I've been wanting to do it for a while now. Just in case people don't understand the whole teacup thing, it is a superstition that a teacup cracks if something bad happened is happening or will happen. Please read and review! -Pagechan


	9. New Years

An Angel's Wings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fruits Basket characters.  
**Eiko- Yeah, THAT'S creative.  
Pagechan- What? My brain is like mush lately.

Eiko- Suuure it is.  
Pagechan- Why you so cruel?  
Kyo- 'Cuz you're a moron.  
Pagechan- You better watch yourself there "Happy Ending Boy."  
Kyo- Oh what are you gonna do, write at me?  
Pagechan- Grrr... You will learn to respect my athorita!  
Kyo- Your WHAT?  
Pagechan- ...my authority.  
Kyo- Sure.  
Pagechan- Anyway on to the fic!  
Kyo- I thought it was called "fanfiction"  
Pagechan- Oh, shut up.

**Chapter 9: New Years**

Eiko came home late at night. (Hatori had been tending to her bruises.) Yuki had been sitting outside of the house, waiting for her. He had sat there all day. Not even Tohru could persuade him to come inside. He couldn't help but have a bad feeling that her meeting with Akito wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Miss Eiko!" Yuki stood up, and walked over to her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?" He looked all over her for any signs of blood or bruises.

"Yuki? I'm fine. What are you so worried about?" Yuki sighed with relief. They both walked inside out of the cold outdoors. Kyo was sitting, obviously bored, watching TV, and Tohru sat with him, a small smile on her face as usual.

"Oh, Eiko! You're back! I'll go make you some dinner." Tohru stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"About time you came back," Kyo said with a scowl. Eiko could tell that he wasn't really angry with her. They sat down as Tohru came back with some food. Eiko happily ate it. She hadn't had anything since breakfast. She noticed that Yuki kept glancing at her. Pain suddenly shot up her right shoulder, and she dropped her chopsticks. She grabbed her shoulder and winced.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a cramp," Eiko lied. If she had told him that Akito had thrown her against a wall...

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Eiko stood up. "Well, I've had a long day. I'm gonna turn in."

"Okay. Goodnight." Tohru said.

"Goodnight." Eiko walked upstairs. She pulled off her shirt to change. There was a huge black and purple mark on her right shoulder. She looked at it and sighed. "At least it's winter. Long sleeves will cover it up." She got into bed. "With Akito around, I have no chance of getting rid of this curse." She quickly fell asleep.

Months(more like one or two) passed, and not much had changed. Eiko had become friends with everyone, and everyone grew to like Eiko, if they hadn't already. Everyone was working on the new year's house cleaning when Eiko came home from work.

"Wow, you got Uo and Hana to help?" She asked as she grabbed some gloves.

"Yes! They wanted to help!" Tohru happily exclaimed, as she dusted.

"We can't let Tohru live in these men's filth," Uo said, as she nodded to Kyo and Shigure.

"I'm not messy you damn Yankee!" Kyo yelled.

"What can I help with?" Eiko asked.

"We need the bathrooms done," Yuki replied.

"I will do it," Hana said blankly.

"No!" The boys yelled.

"Did something happen?" Eiko asked.

"Hana went a little... eccentric last time." Tohru explained.

"Oh... I almost forgot! I have to go to the Sohma Estate on New Years," Eiko whispered to Tohru.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hatori told me. Are you gonna be okay on your own?" Eiko asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine!" Tohru smiled.

"And no telling anyone okay?" Tohru nodded, and they continued with their cleaning.

New years eve came way too quickly for Eiko. The Sohmas were ready to leave for the Main house.

"You mean you two are going this year?" Shigure asked.

"Miss Honda won't be alone this year," Yuki replied. The guilt inside Eiko grew ten times worse.

"Well, have fun!" Eiko said as the boys left. When they were out of sight she turned to Tohru. "I guess I should get ready." Eiko walked upstairs. She changed into a cream colored dress that started out short in the front but got longer as it flowed to the back of her. She put her hair up in a bun and let two strands of hair frame her face. She walked downstairs. "Hey, Tohru!" She called.

"Yes?" Tohru walked out of the kitchen.

"Here. It's a New Year's gift." Eiko handed a small box with a ribbon on it. "Happy New Year." Tohru opened the box and a pair of earrings shaped like an angel's wing were inside.

"Thank you!" Tohru smiled brightly.

"See you soon!" Eiko walked out the door, and flew off into the night. 'Now lets see if we can get there before the others.' She made sure to fly really high so that no one would look up and see her. She soon landed in front of Hatori's place.

"Akito's waiting for you," Hatori said. He led her to Akito's room.

"Thank you," She said as she walked into Akito's room. Hatori closed the door behind her. He leaned against the door and sighed.

'Please don't let him hurt her...' He thought as he walked off toward the banquet.

"I've been waiting," Akito said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want the others to know." Eiko bowed.

"Yes. We want it to be... a surprise for them." He put out his arm, and Eiko reluctantly took it. They walked through the front oak doors of the banquet. There were a few murmurs as they passed the tables. They sat down at the head table. Luckily, Hatori was on the other side of Eiko. He said that Akito wasn't feeling too well. Eiko looked around to see who else was there. She saw Shigure and an empty chair next to him. Yuki and Kyo were no where to be seen.

"Hatori, where's Yuki?" Eiko asked.

"You'll see him in a minute," he replied. She was about to ask him of the whereabouts of Kyo, but all thoughts of him fled her mind when the large oak doors on the other side of the room opened, and Yuki and someone else came out. Eiko stared at Yuki in complete awe. He was wearing a very formal/traditional outfit, (with crab legs on his hat... don't ask. I mean, they look like crab legs...) and he looked absolutely gorgeous. He and the other person walked to the center of the room, and as they danced, Eiko kept her eyes on Yuki, almost forgetting to blink.

'He's so graceful...' She thought as she watched him dance. It had seemed as if time had stopped completely, that only herself and Yuki were there, and everything else was a vague memory shrouded in mist.

Eiko didn't notice it, but off to the side Shigure said, "I wish I had a camera. It's a Kodak moment!"

Yuki and the other person (Eiko didn't know them, so she didn't pay any attention to them.) bowed and left the room. Eiko looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Hatori nudged her in the arm and she shook out of her daze. She didn't notice Yuki or the other person enter from the side of the room, now in normal clothes, because Akito had stood up.

"I would like to invite our "special" guest to a dance," he said as he put out his hand. Eiko reluctantly took it, and walked with him to the center of the room. Yuki's eyes were wide as he stared at the two in the center of the room. He was completely speechless.

'Why is she here? What is Akito doing...' he thought to himself. Akito put one hand to Eiko's waist and clasped her right hand in his left. Knowing that she had no choice, she put her left hand on his shoulder. The music started, and they began to dance. (A/N: Ok. This is kind of a waltzy dance so hear an orchestrated song in your head. I was listening to "I am free" on the Xenosaga II soundtrack on repeat. Your welcome to do the same .) Akito was squeezing her waist with extreme force. She winced in pain, but only for a second. She didn't want him to have the satisfaction of knowing that she was in pain. Unfortunately, he noticed this, and tightened his grip. She held back a scream, and he chuckled.

"Aww... did that hurt?" Akito smirked. Eiko glared at him. The dance continued, and Eiko looked over Akito's shoulder. Yuki was sitting next to Shigure now. His fists were clenched in his lap, and he glared at them.

'Yuki? Is he mad? At me or Akito? Maybe it's because I'm not a Sohma...' She thought to herself.

The song soon ended, and Akito did something completely unexpected. He pulled Eiko into a dip. He held her there with a strong grip so that she couldn't get away. He leaned towards her, and she tried to struggle free.

"You know what? I REALLY look forward to your failure," he whispered as he leaned in closer.

'What is he doing?' She thought as she struggled against him. He finally leaned in close enough that she could feel his breath on her face. He brushed his soft lips against hers, and kissed her. He pushed hungrily down on her lips, as if he had been holding back forever. Eiko struggled even harder, trying to get him off of her. Yuki stood up the second that Akito had kissed her, but Shigure had pushed him back down. Akito pulled away, and let Eiko stand up. They both bowed and went back to the table. When they sat down, Akito began to cough. Hatori walked over, and put his hand to Akito's forehead.

"High fever. We need to leave." Hatori and Akito walked out of the room. The second they were gone, Eiko left the room too. Yuki noticed and followed her. When she had entered the hallway, she went the opposite direction of Akito and Hatori. She began to run, trying to hold back her tears. She didn't even notice Yuki following her. She stepped outside, and jumped onto the roof. (It's only one story, and she's an angel, so GET OVER IT!) She sighed as she finally let her warm tears roll down her now pale cheeks.

"Miss Eiko?" Eiko saw Yuki walk out from underneath her. She didn't move. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. Unfortunately, he turned around and saw her. "There you are." The lucky thing was that it was too dark for him to see her tears. Eiko wiped away her tears, and jumped down from the roof.

"Yuki? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the banquet?" Eiko asked when she landed. Yuki stared at her. Not many people can jump off a one-story building, and land perfectly on their feet. He shook his head as if to knock some sense into himself.

"No. The important part has already passed." They walked over to a bench and sat down. Yuki broke the silence between them. "...Why were you at the banquet?" Eiko looked down. Out of all the conversations they could've had, this was the last one she wanted to have. She looked down.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked.

"Mad at you? What are you talking about? Why would I be mad at you?" Eiko sighed.

"I'm not a Sohma..." She looked away. "You also looked pretty mad when Akito and I were dancing."

"No, not at all," he reassured her.

"Oh..." She looked up at the stars. Silence broke out between them again. "You were amazing," she finally blurted out.

"What?"

"When you were dancing, I mean. It- it was really good..." Now it was Yuki's turn to be glad that it was dark. He was blushing.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked after a while.

"What do you mean?"

"When Akito... you know..." Eiko looked away at this. She was fighting the urge to scream out loud, out of anger and sadness.

"Oh, that... It's fine. I'm okay," she said as she turned around, and forced a smile.

"Don't do that. You don't have to be like Tohru. Ignorance is not always bliss. It makes people worry." His eyes were sincere, as if he were saying that it would worry him if she didn't tell him the truth. She sighed, and stood up.

"Okay, okay. It's not fine, and I'm not okay, but nothing can be done about it now. Anyway, it was my fault for not being strong enough to push him away."

"It is not your fault!" Yuki yelled as he stood up next to her. He looked down at her with a stern look. Eiko was taken aback. She almost stumbled onto the bench. "It was Akito's fault! he's the one that... kissed you." Eiko regained her composure.

"But I couldn't stop him."

"I couldn't either, so it's my fault too." He looked upset as he said this, even though he was trying to make a point.

"No it's not! He's the head of your family!"

"It's the same thing." He put his hand on her shoulder. With the most sincere look, he said, "I swear that I will never let anyone do that to you again. Ever."

"Yuki..." The sun started to rise over the horizon. "Oh, the sun! We have to make a wish!" She took his hand, and interlocked their fingers.

"What are you-" Yuki blushed.

"If people hold hands, it makes their wishes stronger." She smiled at him, and then closed her eyes.

I wish I could free the Sohmas.

She opened her eyes, and smiled again. Yuki smiled too as they watched the new year arrive.

**Author's Notes:** Yay! Another chappie! Wouldn't it be cruel if I just stopped writing? Muahaha! That would be so evil. Anyway, I'm sorry about not posting for a while. I was busy.

Kyo-No you weren't! You were playing RPGs!

Pagechan- (gasp) You know what an RPG is?

Kyo- Yeah... so?

Pagechan- I LOVE YOU!(hugs kyo) Poof! Whoopsie...

Yuki- You love Kyo?

Pagechan- Nooooo! I do not! Do not do not! He just knows what an RPG is! That's it!

Yuki- Good. I was getting worried.

Pagechan- (faints)

Yuki-Are you okay?

Pagechan- (k.o.'d with little hearts and rats rotating around her head)

Kyo- Geez, wonder who she likes...

Tohru- Who?

Kyo- (slaps forhead) Oi vey.

Shigure- See you next chapter. With hopefully more high school girls! (POW!) Owie...


	10. Megumi Hanajima

An Angel's Wings 

Disclaimer: I really don't own the Fruits basket, but I do have books 1 5 and 6 and the fourth DVD. Okay, I ran out of sarcastic remarks...

**Shout-outs! Again!**

_luvu4ever:_ wow. Head butt him... that would have been sooo funny. I also would have liked it if she kicked him where it REALLY hurts. Hehe. Well, we can't always get what we want.  
Kyo- But you wrote the story!  
Pagechan- And? Your point is?  
Kyo- You could have made her kick him!  
Pagechan- Wait... how do you even know about that? You weren't there.  
Kyo- I read the fanfic.  
Pagechan-(gasp) You're not supposed to do that! There's stuff in there you can't know about!  
Kyo- What are you going to do about it?  
Pagechan- "And suddenly, a huge boulder fell on top of Kyo's head with a loud crack"  
Kyo- OW!  
Pagechan- (sticks out tongue) Hopefully, that made you forget what you read.

_ArcherGirl87:_ Yeah. If you didn't notice, I REALLY despise Akito. And the Pepsi thing? Happens to me all the time, but with Coke. Hehe.

**Chapter 10: Megumi Hanajima**

Life went back to normal, or at least as normal as Shigure's house gets...

"Leeks! Why the hell are we having leeks?" Kyo yelled as Tohru told them what they were having for dinner.

"Because they were on sale! And how was I supposed to know you hate them!" Eiko yelled back. Kyo stood up.

"You should know it! You've been living here, haven't you!"

"That doesn't mean I should know what kinds of foods you like! I don't even care what foods you like!"

"Not again..." Yuki put a hand to his forehead. Eiko and Kyo argue almost as much as Yuki and Kyo...almost. Well, most of the time they do it for fun. They actually get along. Sometimes...

"Well, I don't care what foods you like either!" Kyo yelled back, obviously not able to come up with a comeback.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU!" And with that, Eiko stood up and left the room. Kyo crossed his arms and sat down.

"Really, Kyo. Must you act like such a jerk? You're never going to get a girlfriend that way," Shigure said.

"Oh, shut up."

"He would never get a girlfriend, even if he wasn't a jerk," Yuki stated.

"Shut up you damn rat!" Kyo yelled.(A/N: You know Kyo... if you keep yelling, you'll lose your voice.)

"Make me."

"All right, I will!" Kyo stood up again. Tohru walked into the room with dinner. Kyo sat down, obviously still steaming. He had managed to calm himself down somewhat. Tohru has that kind of effect on people.

"Oh, where's Eiko?" Tohru asked. She didn't notice it, but Kyo was forcing himself to try a leek. He almost gagged.

"She left. A certain someone made sure of that," Yuki answered.

"(cough) shut (gag) up." Luckily, Kyo managed to keep his food down. The weekend went by pretty fast, and school was back.

The bell rang, and Eiko walked over to Tohru, Uo, and Hana.

"Do you want to come to my house?" Hana asked.

"Sure," Uo said. "You have food, right?" Hana nodded.

"You are welcome too," Hana said to Eiko.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled. Tohru looked down.

"I have work... but I promise I'll leave as soon as I can!" She said. Hana nodded. She understood how important Tohru's job was. They all walked to Hana's house, waving to Tohru as they parted ways.

I wonder what Hanajima's house is like...

"We're here," Hana said after a while of walking.

"Good. I'm hungry!" They both walked into the house, with Eiko following. They walked up to Hana's room. It was more normal than Eiko thought it would be. The black was a nice touch though.

"You have a beautiful home, Hana."

"Thank you. I'll go make us some tea." She stood up. "And bring some snacks." She added before walking out.

"So..." Eiko tried to strike up a conversation. "How long have you three known each other?"

"Actually for a long time." Uo turned to her. "Anyway, how did you come to live at Tohru's house?"

"Umm, well, it's a long story really." Uo was about to ask Eiko to tell her the "long" story, but Hana came through the door with food and tea.

"Thank you."

"All right! Snacks." Uo took some, and started munching away. There was silence for a minute.

"Megumi, you can come out," Hana said. Eiko wondered what the heck she was talking about, when the door to her closet opened, and a young boy that looked exactly like Hana stepped out.

"Umm... Hana? Why was he in the closet?" She asked.

"It's not a closet. Our rooms are connected."

"Oh."

"You are not Tohru. Who are you?" The boy named Megumi asked.

"I'm Eiko Takaia.(A/N: Haha. I stole the author's name.). It's nice to meet you," Eiko said as he sat down with them.

"Are you like the last three that came by?" he asked.

Eiko looked confused, so Hana answered, "No. She is not like the Yuki Fan Club."

"Oh. Good."

"The Yuki Fan Club came over to your house?" Eiko asked in disbelief.

"Yes. They aren't too fond of Tohru, and wanted to dispose of her," Hana replied.

"'Dispose of her' isn't a very nice way of putting it..." Uo said. "Now that I think about it, they don't like Eiko that much either."

"Huh? Why?" Eiko asked.

"You're around him at school, and you live with him," Hana stated.

"He's my friend. Why wouldn't I hang out with him? And anyway... I never really thought of the fact that I.." Eiko blushed."...live with him. They don't know that I do though."

"They're just jealous. It's ridiculous anyway... a Yuki fanclub. Give me a break." Uo crossed her arms behind her head, and stretched. " They need lives."

"So, Megumi, can you read denpa waves like your sister?" Eiko asked, her curiosity taking over.

"I can't do anything like that." He picked up a snack, and took a bite. "But I can curse people." At this, Eiko almost choked on her tea. She quickly pulled herself together.

"R-really?" She asked, her voice quavering slightly.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of cursing you."

_"Like you could. I cure curses, and I'm not about to let myself get cursed."_

"Oh, okay then," Eiko said. They heard the doorbell.

"That must be Tohru," Hana said. She stood up, and headed for the door. "I'll go greet her."

"Me too." Uo stood up, and they both walked out of the room, leaving Eiko and Megumi all alone.

"Listen, Megumi... there's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"You said that you can curse people, right? Well... there are people out there who hunt people like you." Megumi's eyes widened slightly. "My "organization" does that. Don't worry though. I just cure curses. I don't hunt them. It's against the law of my organization to tell you this, but please, be careful. I don't want a friend of mine to be caught." Eiko explained with a pleading look.

"I will." He nodded as Hana and the others came in.

"Megumi! It's been a while!" Tohru said as she ad the others sat down.

"I'll go get us some more tea." Hana stood up... again.

"I'll help you." Megumi followed her into the kitchen. "Saki..." Hana turned around. "That girl... there is something different about her."

"Yes, her waves are... different. Almost inhuman, but different from the Sohm family. It feels... pure."

"Pure?"

"I can't explain it, but theres somesort of barrier around her that blocks out my denpa waves. If you tried to curse her it most likely wouldn't work." She paused for a moment. "There is a connection between her and the Sohma family, but it isn't clear as to what it is."

"Should we keep an eye on her?" Megumi asked.

"I think that is all we can do for now..." Hana replied, turning away and walking back up the stairs to the others.

**Author's Notes:** Wow... I udated fast. This is a shorter chapter, so that's probably why. I know at the beginning and end of chapters I argue with Kyo, but that's probably how I would react if I actually met him. Now Yuki on the other hand... (sighs)(regains self) And, yes... Kyo did forget what he read, and I'm sure he won't do it again..


	11. Zodiac Legend & Stubborn Wings

An Angel's Wings 

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me! I'm poor! I don't own them so you can't! You can't!

Okay, I really should have put this before Chapter 10, but oh well. I shall recover!

I wantss them. I needss them. Mussst have... reviewssss! Yes preciousss... reviewssss...

Fine fine. As requested by luvu4ever... sorry Kyo.  
Kyo- Hmph.  
Pagechan-I said I was sorry! Isn't that enough or you?  
Kyo- No.  
Pagechan- (Picks up pen menacingly...) Damn. I can't do it. (pokes Kyo in the head with pen) You better be happy that luvu4ever's on your side.  
Kyo-(mouthing to luvu4ever) Thank you.

**Chapter 11: The Zodiac Legend and Stubborn Wings**(A/N: Yes I know, crappy title. Live with it!)

"Shigure!" Kyo yelled as he threw the door to Shigure's study open.

"Why do you have to be so loud in the morning?" Shigure whined.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kyo asked, ignoring the annoying whimpering.

"Tell you what?" Shigure put on an innocent face. (A/N: trust me... they're not too convincing.)

"That she was there!"

"Who was where?" Shigure smiled. He lived for doing things like this. That's why his poor poor editor suffers.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT DAMMIT!" Kyo yelled, obviously giving in to Shigure's cruel joke.

"You mean Eiko?"

"Yeah." Kyo calmed down, and sat on the floor, leaning his back on the door. "I saw her walking around the Main House around New Years."

"Actually..." Shigure put his pen to his temple in thought. "I'm not too sure why." Kyo looked up.

"I thought you might've had something to do with it." Kyo gave him a suspicious look.

"Nope. Not this time. I had nothing to do with it. I do wonder though..."

"What?"

"She was at the banquet, but I had no idea that she had even left home."

"She was at the banquet?" Kyo was about to say something else, but stopped himself.

"What are you two yelling about so early in the morning?" Eiko asked as she walked into the room. "Could it be so important hat you wake up the whole house?"

"Shut up. We weren't that loud," Kyo said.

"No. We weren't. But you were," Shigure added.

"Anyway, who was at the banquet?" Eiko asked.

"Ah, no one." Kyo looked away.

"Speaking of the banquet, why weren't you there, Kyo? You're a zodiac member too, right?"

"Humph." Kyo stood up. He was getting more and more sick of the conversation as it continued. He walked out of the room, and up to the roof.

"The cat has never been allowed to go to the banquet. It's a tradition, based on the zodiac legend."

"The zodiac... legend?"

(A/N: Okay. I know that everyone knows the legend, and if you don't... shame on you! Anyway, for the plot purposes, I will recite it. You people that don't know it are lucky. I'm only letting you get away with it once.)

"You don't know it? Well..."

"Once upon a time... God told the animals... 'I'm inviting you all to my banquet tomorrow. Don't be late!'... Hearing that, the mischievous rat lied to his neighbor, the cat, and told him the banquet would be the day after tomorrow. The next day, the rat rode on the back of the ox and nimbly landed before the banquet hall. After him followed the ox, the tiger, and all the rest, and together they feasted until morning. All except for the cat who had been tricked. When God and the animals were enjoying the banquet on the far off mountain... The cat was dreaming of a banquet the next day that would never happen, sleeping soundly unaware of the deceit."

"Poor Kyo..."

"What was that?"

"Oh-I-uh, I said 'The poor cat'." Shigure chuckled.

"That's what Tohru said."

"But that isn't right. Kyo should be allowed to go to the banquet. He's not the cat of so long ago."

"Hmm... You may be right, but we can't do anything about it. Akito's word is law." Eiko silently shivered at Akito's name.

**Meanwhile... With Kyo:**

Kyo walked upstairs towards Yuki's room. He didn't get any answers from Shigure, so he had to resort to Yuki.

"Hey, rat," he said as he slammed Yuki's door open.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked, annoyed that the most annoying person in the house interrupted his homework.

"What's up with Eiko and the banquet?" Kyo asked.

"That's none of your business," Yuki replied blankly.

"Yes it is. I'm a Sohma too, aren't I?" Kyo asked, trying to keep his cool.

"By blood, yes, but you're an outcast. You don't belong." Yuki stood up and turned to Kyo. "And you never will."

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!"

"I have the right to say what I want."

"I'LL MAKE YOU TAKE THOSE WORDS BACK!" Kyo leapt towards Yuki in an attempt to punch him. Yuki dodged it, and kicked him in the stomach.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Eiko asked as she slammed the door open. The two froze, Kyo in mid-punch, and Yuki blocking it. Kyo was the first to speak.

"This has nothing to do with you! So stand back!" Kyo and Yuki started fighting again. In a flash, Eiko stood in between them. Yuki, about to punch Kyo, missed and hit Eiko in the shoulder... her bruised shoulder.

"Aahh!" Eiko grabbed her shoulder and fell to her knees.

"Ah!" Kyo stepped back from shock. He didn't even see her get between them.

"Miss Eiko! Are you all right?" Yuki kneeled down next to her. Eiko would have said that she was fine, but the pain in her shoulder left her unable to speak. She just silently screamed, wincing in pain. "Let me see it." He moved her hand away from her shoulder. She continued to scream (silently). Obviously, Yuki couldn't see anything since her sleeve was in the way. He took the sleeve at the shoulder, and ripped it at the seam. Both he and Kyo gasped. There was a huge black and purple mark there, but now it was even worse. It was swollen, and obviously extremely painful.

"Wh-what the hell did you do?" Kyo asked as he stared at the bruise.

"I didn't do this..." Yuki said. Eiko had stopped screaming, but was breathing heavily from the pain. "Quick, go get some ice." Kyo nodded, not even bothering to argue, and ran downstairs.

"I heard a scream, is something wrong?" Tohru walked into the room with Shigure behind. "Ah! E-Eiko! Are you all right?" She rushed over to Eiko. Eiko looked up, tried to force a smile, and winced in pain.

"I-... I'm... okay..." Eiko managed to say between gasps. Kyo came in with the ice.

"Here," he said, handing Eiko the ice pack.

"Th-thanks." Eiko held the ice pack to her shoulder, and sighed with relief. The ice pack decreased the pain a great deal.

"I'll call Ha'ri." Shigure left the room. Eiko stood up, walked over to Yuki's bed, and sat down.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Eiko. I didn't see you there at all," Yuki apologized.

"It's okay... at least nothing was damaged." Eiko smiled.

"What are you talking about? You seem pretty damaged to me," Kyo said. Eiko and Yuki glared at him.

"Really, it's fine. The bruise was already there, so don't-" Eiko stopped herself before she said anything else.

"What?" All three of them asked.

"N-nothing. It's nothing."

"Are you saying someone did this to you?" Yuki asked.

"N-no! Well, yes... but it's really nothing." They all stared at her and she sighed. "Fine. One night I was coming home from work, and some guy tried to mug me. He hit me, but I knocked him unconcious and ran off."

_"Did it work?"_

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked, believing Eiko's story.

"I'm fine now. It was a while ago." She looked over to Yuki and Kyo. Kyo had seemed to buy it, but she couldn't tell what Yuki was thinking.

_"Might as well use this to tell them about my other bruise, so they don't get suspicious."_

"He also got me on my side." Eiko lifted the left side of her shirt a little bit so they could see the bruise from the dance with Akito. Hatori soon came over.

"It's good to see you again, Eiko."

"It's good to see you too, but it would have been nicer if it wasn't because of my bruises."

"I see. Show me them." Eiko lifted her shirt a little again so that he could see the bruise. (The other was in plain sight.) "This one's new..." Hatori said as he put some medicine on her side. Yuki gave her a look. She put a hand behind her neck and shrugged. "Please leave, I need to treat her wounds." Everyone left, and they were alone. "So, what happened?"

"I got in the middle of Yuki and Kyo's fight... but Yuki didn't see me and accidentally punched my shoulder."

"And your side?"

"New Years banquet."

"I see. You should be more careful. Angel reflexes aren't always a good thing."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't want them fighting anymore..."

**Outside...**

"What is going on? "New"? So she really was lying. She has so many secrets..." Yuki thought as they waited for Hatori to finish. "Why is she so distant from us? We're her friends..." The door soon opened, and Hatori walked out with Eiko. She smiled brightly as if to say that everything is okay and that they shouldn't worry.

"She'll be fine," Hatori said. Shigure walked Hatori to the door.

"There's something you're not telling me..." Shigure said.

"Yes. There is." Hatori continued out to his car.

"That's not fair! I wanna know too!" Shigure whined.

"I can't tell you. It's up to Eiko." Hatori got into his car and left.

-----------------------------------

A week went by, and Eiko's wounds started to get better. The one on her side was almost gone. Almost everyone had forgotten about the incident. Yuki and Kyo were walking home from the grocery store with Eiko and Tohru. Eiko and Tohru were happily chattering about nothing in particular, when they turned the corner. Eiko ran into Yuki, who had suddenly stopped.

"Yuki? What's-" Eiko had walked in front of him to see why he stopped and soon figured out why. There was a dog slowly walking down the street towards them. It was staggering along, as if it were drunk. Eiko looked closer and realized... it had rabies.

"Oh, no!" Tohru whispered. "What do we do?"

"It's getting closer!" Eiko said. Suddenly, the dog ran towards them, mostly at Eiko since she was closest. It snarled and shook it's head, foam from its mouth flying.

"Eiko!" Everyone yelled. The dog had leapt to attack, but before it got too close, Eiko screamed and fell to her knees, clutching her shoulders as pained seared through her back. The dog stopped for a moment, clearly confused, but it regained itself and began advancing on her again.

_"Shit! My wings...! But I can't let them see...!"_

Seeing that no one was nearby, Kyo hugged Tohru.

"Wha-?" Tohru turned bright red. Kyo transformed in a POOF. The dog, taken aback by the smoke, looked over. I noticed the cat and began barking madly.

"Get out of here! Now!" Kyo yelled as he ran, the dog in hot pursuit. Yuki and Tohru stared after him in awe. A scream from Eiko shook them out of their daze.

"Miss Eiko! What's wrong?" Yuki bent down, but she pushed him away a little bit.

"Yuki... please... turn around... and no matter... what you hear... don't look." Eiko said, doubling over in pain.

"But-"

"Please... you have to trust me." Eiko looked up at him desperatly. "Tohru... don't let him look." Tohru nodded. Eiko screamed one last time, and her wings shot out of her back. Blood shot out of her back as he wings tore through her skin. Her shirt split open as her blood covered wings spread out behind her. Tears streamed from her eyes from the pain. Yuki tried to turn, but Tohru held his shoulders in place. Her eyes were wide, and her face pale. Eiko, shaking, stood up, and shot off into the sky, blood dripping to the ground like rain beneath her. She flew away as Yuki turned. He didn't look up, so he didn't see her, but he did see the large pool of blood where she had once been standing. He walked over to the blood, and picked up a blood covered feather. Eiko was nowhere to be found.

**Author's Notes:** Owies! My back feels sore now. I have some stupid problem that when I read about or see a picture of pain, it hurts wherever the wound was. Anyway... muahaha! Cliffhanger! Man, I've wanted to do that for a while. Yay! Please R&R(for you not smart people:Read and Review)


	12. Wow, Chapter 12?

**An Angel's Wings**

Oh... my... god... DID I JUST UPDATE?  
Wow! I so did not mean to make the last chapter so gory! It seems that Shellie liked it... Anyway, sorry 'bout that, Eiko.  
Eiko- S'okay... Pagechan- Really?  
Eiko- Hell no! I have a completely busted shoulder, and blood is pouring from two large gashes in my back! You really think that I'd be okay?  
Pagechan- (cowers in corner) B-but I'm gonna take you to Hatori.  
Eiko- You better, 'cuz if I die, I'll make sure Megumi curses you!

**inu's girl:** Wow... that was a lot of reviews... and that rock really hurt!

**ArcherGirl87:** No, Kyo isn't getting rabies... I'm not that cruel... or am I? No... no I'm not. And yes, everything does taste better than rabies...

**Darkblinds:** NO! darkblinds, you is all wrong! I is not! Anyways, I'm not a Yukiru fan, I'm a Kyoru fan! And who said they were in love hm? Assumptions assumptions... tsk tsk. You should know better! I just like to make my own characters because I knows them best, and I don't want people to hurt me if I get a Fruits Basket character wrong! I would hurt myself too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own Eiko... so she better not make me cursed!

* * *

_Chapter 12: Wow, Chapter 12?_

Eiko flew over the clouds, slowly losing consciousness. She flew to Shigure's with as much speed as she could muster. She finally was over the front of the house. She sighed with relief, and fell into unconsciousness, wings fading away along with her sight. She fell with a soft thud to the ground.

Luckily, Shigure was near the front door, and heard the soft thud. He walked outside, and rushed over to the unconscious angel.

**With The Others...**

"Where did she go?" Yuki asked Tohru. She just stood there, barely managing to keep her balance. She swayed on the spot, and Yuki, noticing this, ran over to help her stand.

Tohru tried to speak, but all that came out was a light whimper. Yuki looked at her, his eyes searching hers for some sort of an answer, but no matter how much he could have asked, she wouldn't say a word. She couldn't say anything. Not many could after a horrifying sight like that.

Kyo had managed to lure the dog pretty far away. He had grabbed his clothes before he ran, which was a good thing because he's sitting in a tree with a dog barking madly at him. He sighed, wondering when the stupid dog would get over the fact that he was a cat five minutes ago and leave. Kyo doesn't like sitting in trees.

"Let's go, Miss Honda. Maybe she went home," Yuki said hopefully. Tohru was finally able to stand by herself, and they slowly walked home.

**Back to Eiko...**

Eiko slowly woke as she realized that she was being carried. She was about to scream, but her vision cleared, and she saw that it was Shigure.

"Shigure..." Eiko said, her voice somewhat faltering. He looked down at her as he laid her down on the couch. "Please... don't look... at my cuts. I need to talk to Hatori..."

"Sure." Shigure noticed the sincerity in her voice. He did look at her worriedly, though.

"I'm sorry..." Eiko said, her voice barely over a whisper.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"It is. I've been nothing but trouble for you lately. I've been injured for my carelessness, and here you are, helping me..."

"Don't worry about it. Just worry about getting some rest." Shigure got a wet cloth and rested it on her forehead.

"Yeah..." Eiko drifted off into sleep.

Yuki and Tohru soon arrived at the house, Tohru being able to walk without help now.

"Eiko!" "Miss Eiko!" They both yelled. They rushed over to the now sleeping Eiko.

"What happened to her? When did she get here? Is she okay?" Yuki bombarded Shigure with questions.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down. She only just arrived. I'm not sure what happened. She wouldn't tell me." Shigure said.

"Oh..." Yuki looked down at the Eiko's now serene face. It looked as if she were having a pleasant dream.

Hatori came by, and Eiko was taken up to Tohru's bed. He asked for the two of them to be alone, and the the others unwillingly obliged.

"How did you hurt yourself this time?" Hatori asked her. She had woken up a few minutes before.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Eiko glared at him. "It was a rabid dog." Hatori raised an eyebrow. "It had jumped at me, and when my life is in danger, my wings shoot out for a quick getaway."

"And you didn't want the others to see."

"Exactly. I couldn't hold them in forever, so I got away, and they burst from my back, ripping my shirt and my skin," Eiko explained. Hatori looked at her with pity. "No. Don't give me that look. I don't need anyone's pity." Eiko looked away. She didn't want to feel others pity on her. The last time they did, it was when her mother had died... of the zodiac curse. Hatori treated her cuts, again, and left.

Eiko heard a light knock on the door. Eiko said they could come in, and Tohru slowly walked into the room.

"Eiko?" Tohru said timidly.

"Hmm?"

"Why did-... why did that happen?" she asked, not knowing if this was a subject to be talked about. She sat down on the bed with a light plop.

"Oh. Well, they tend to come out if my life's in danger, but I couldn't let Yuki or Kyo see." Eiko was getting tired of explaining. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"N-no. It's okay."

"It's not, but I'm glad that I'm forgiven. No one should have to see that." Tohru looked down and silently nodded.

"I-I'll go get you something to eat. You're probably hungry..." Tohru stood and left the room.

"Thanks." Eiko said after her.

A few minutes later Yuki walked in through the doorway, slightly pushing the door to let him through.

"Oh. Hi Yuki... Is something the matter?" Eiko asked.

"No... I just wanted to know if you were feeling better."

"Yeah. I'm fine now," Eiko said. Her stomach growled. "Okay, maybe not." She laughed. Yuki made a small smile.

_"At least she's still herself..."_

"Sorry I had to worry you like that."

"Not at all. As long as you're fine now..."

"Yuki, why are you really here?" Eiko asked. Yuki looked up, taken aback.

"Uh, well... I wanted to asked what happened... why you wouldn't let me see..." Yuki said.

"I thought so. And, as you've probably guessed, I can't tell you... not yet at least." Eiko said. "I know you're confused, but I will tell you... when you're ready to know." Yuki walked over and sat on the bed. He put his hand on top of hers. She gasped and looked at him, face brightred.

"Miss Eiko, we're your friends. Remember that. You can trust us with anything. Just like we trust you with our secret." He stood up. "If you're having a hard time... we'll help you." Eiko hugged him from behind as he turned around to leave. She almost fell off the bed, but was able to keep her balance. Yuki stood, frozen. (He's not used to being hugged.)

"Thank you... I will."

* * *

Yay! I'm still stuck, but I'm making it up as I go! Well, kinda... at least for this chapter.  
Eiko: Geez, Yuki. Way to dish out the guilt trip.  
Yuki: Sorry.  
Kyo: Yuki and Eiko sittin in a tree-  
Yuki and Eiko: Don't even think about it!  
Kyo: S-I-T-T-I-N-G!  
Yuki and Eiko: (pass out anime style) Tohru: See you next chapter! 


End file.
